


Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi: Swelter, Spires, Becalmed, Shimmering, Ecstasy

by lferion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Sentence Ficlet meme, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-sentence ficlets at different times in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's relationship, ranging from gen to really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi: Swelter, Spires, Becalmed, Shimmering, Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AthenaBorozon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaBorozon/gifts).



**Swelter**

The hold of the little ship taking them to Hiraeu 3 was sweltering, kept warm and humid for the comfort of the usual cargo, not the occasional human passenger, but Obi-Wan had long since ceased to notice, attention firmly focused on the sight of his Master, Qui-Gon,, doing open-hand katas among the stasis-webbed greenery, wearing only a hip-wrap and gilded with sweat.  


* * *

**Spires**

Aspire, respire, perspire, inspire, expire, conspire, suspire, transpire…. Obi-Wan plied his stylus doggedly, dutifully listing out words as the T’kharh high-caste youths were doing, isolate in the Spire of Learning; Qui-Gon had wanted him here, had allowed the T’khaian Proctor-of-Youths to object to Obi-Wan’s unbearded presence among the negotiators and bustle him off to this out of the way place, going with the Moment. There had been no mention of this in the briefing materials: what did Qui-Gon — no, what did the _Force_ — want him here for? He would just have to keep his eyes open and see.

* * *

**Becalmed**

Sometimes, Obi-Wan thought as he looked out at the vast expanse of sand that was the Dune Sea, it was as if his small house was a ship becalmed, floating in a backwater, waiting for the storm wind that Anakin’s son could not but be at the center of; sometimes, he could sense that he was not alone, and over the years he had come to trust that the warmth that stood at his shoulder was indeed Qui-Gon, and that however the storm raged, the light would prevail.

* * *

**Shimmering**

Coruscant shimmered, a gem from orbital, a vivid map as the transport came closer, a world-city of spires and lights and life from any point one looked once landed; Qui-Gon looked down at his new padawan: the brilliance of his light was far more wondrous than anything the planet had to offer.

* * *

**Ecstasy**

Impatient, Obi-Wan took matters into his own hands and rolled Qui-Gon onto his back, straddling his hips and sinking down with exquisite deliberation, taking his rigid, weeping length in fully; Qui-Gon opened eyes hot with love and need as Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss him before setting up a rhythm that would soon see them both reach the peaks of ecstasy.

* * *


End file.
